Darklegacy Series
by asukaS
Summary: A brief look into the life of a Mithra named Asukas, and how past events of her life would shape the future of Vana'diel forever.
1. Healer of Mithran Wounds

**Darklegacy Series**

**Chapter 1 - Healer of Mithran Wounds**   
**by: Asukas**

_This is a fan-fiction based upon the world of Final Fantasy XI, Vana'diel. I take no credit for the locations that my story is based upon or the lore that surrounds them. Also some of the names in the story are taken from real players that I have run across in game._

Little is known about the origination of the mithran race, except that few decades ago they were seen as savages of the outlands, not that much different than the beastmen of today. Other than that we also know that their roots are deep within the land that is now called Kazahm. Kazahm, built on the coastline of the Yuhtunga Jungle, is a land both lush with vegetation and filled with unspeakable dangers. Despite all attempts to keep the Vana'diel conquest out of Kazahm, it has become infected, as you would hear from the great mithran rangers, with foreigners from the mainland looking for a place to improve their skills as warriors and lay claim for their countries.

It wasn't until the Tarutaru of Windurst needed protection from the growing number of Yagudos, that mithrans were called upon to leave Kazahm. Thousands of mithrans left to help defend Windurst, not knowing that leaving Kazahm brought the sentence of banishment. For years many mithrans lost their lives to aid in the protection and expansion of the Windurstian civilization. And after the beastmens' numbers dropped, the mithran settled in what is now known as the "Mithran Groves," in Windurst.

But this story in particular is about a mithra named Asukas. Born in windurst to a mithran ranger who was from the original group of travelers that left Kazahm years ago. Very little is known about Asukas' family except that they entrusted Asukas to the tarutaru to raise and teach her the magical arts of healing. For years, Mithras have existed with the tarutaru in Windurst. By leaving Kazham, the Mithras, did not know that leaving brought banishment from their homeland. So the mithrans have co-existed with the tarutaru to help defend Windurst from the beastmen and help bring the outlands under Windurstian control. 

Being a young mithran in Windurst was not easy for Asukas. Especially trying to study the magical arts at the aurastery in Windurst Waters. Many of her teachers just saw her as the wild, little mithra, who chased her tail in the mithran groves. Not being tarutaru, Asukas lacked the mana that tarutarus are born with a great deal of, so she had to learn to use her mana conservatively. But even more of a challenge was trying to learn the secret magical arts that the tarutaru tried to keep to themselves.

One afternoon, while farming silk from crawlers in Saraburta, Asukas came across an intriguing knight from the kingdom of San d'Oria. He said he was on his was to Giddeus to fight a dragon, and was in need of a mage with healing powers. This being her first chance to prove herself worth as a healer, she offered her services. The knight and Asukas proceeded to Giddeus, an untamed area that she had only read about from the Windurstain library and from tales told to her when she was young. After traveling a fair distance into Giddeus, they were immediately ambushed by hordes of yagudo. Asukas fell back to an elevated location in order to heal effectively without risk of being hit or drawing hate from the enemy. The knight proceeded to take down yagudo after yagudo with ease. Asukas even got her first chance to cast some enfeebling spells in order to reduce the amount of damage that the knight would take. After hours of fighting and healing, they both cleared the area of the yagudo. Asukas' mind was exhausted from all the concentration put into her casting. She told the knight that she needed to meditate a bit before preceding any further. Without reply he keep forging forward, deeper and deeper, into the Giddeus outlands. Asukas rose from meditation, not letting her mind recover from the mental outpour that she had just unleashed, in order to keep up with the knight.

As they approached the area that he called the burning circle, several other knights from San d'Oria were waiting and joined the party to defeat this evil dragon. Asukas told the party that she needed to meditate some before the battle, and proceeded to focus her mind on recovery of the unleashed energy. Without warning she was attacked by a notorious monster hiding in the high brush. Asukas called out for help to her party, and the last response she remembered was, "We can take this dragon without that useless cat, she is slowing us down anyhow."

When Asukas woke, three days had passed and she awoke in the residence of Perih Vashai, a mithran ranger who lives in the Mithran Groves in Windurst. Perih had found Asukas out in Giddeus, while hunting for Yagudo's necklaces. Perih spent days and days nursing Asukas back to health, while telling her stories of her adventures as a ranger. After Asukas had regained enough strength to tell Perih what had happened in Giddeus, Perih talked of how the mithra have become weak living with the tarutaru, and how she longed to be back in Kazham. 

After several more days had passed, Asukas longed for revenge. She hated San d'Oria for the betrayal that those knights had brought to her that day in Giddeus. Windurst, being a home of mostly peaceful tarutaru, was not the place for her anymore. So Asukas packed her things and left the only world she know to head west to a country called Bastok. She had met adventures before in Windurst from Bastok, and knew how much the very industrialized country of Bastok fought to demolish the tyranny that San d'Oria had set up in the west. So Asukas future became Bastok, and little did she know at the time that her future would entail many great adventures and bring honor back to her exiled family that she never really knew.

...More to come...


	2. Pearls of Wisdom, creation of Darklegacy

**Darklegacy Series**

**Chapter 2 - Pearls of Wisdom (creation of Darklegacy)**  
**by: Asukas**

_This is a fan-fiction based upon the world of Final Fantasy XI, Vana'diel. I take no credit for the locations that my story is based upon or the lore that surrounds them. Also some of the names in the story are taken from real players that I have run across in game._

"Wisdom is not through learning but experience. Experience is the rope that binds our future. Future is a word that will never exist. Existence is defined by understanding. Understanding is the pearl of wisdom." (Perih farewell words to Asukas)

This lingered in Asukas mind for days. "Why the hell did Perih have to always speak in riddles?" she thought. "It is already hard enough on me having to listen to that custy-wootsy tarutaru jive, now I have to de-code this fortune cookie crap from Perih," she continued in her head. "Pearl of wisdom, I hope that is like a real pearl or something I can find. If so maybe I could sell it to get that new tunic over at the magic store," Asukas babbled on in her head. Asukas continued to toss around her thoughts, refusing to deal with the homesick feeling in her gut. And she also wondering if she had traveled all this way just to spend her days selling junk she found in the nearby Gusteburg area for just enough gil to make ends meet. Asukas thought, "Maybe this is all I can do."

Saturday, Asukas got up early to go farm some beehive chips from bees the Fumaroles. Besides, her mog house bills were outrageous, and since beehive chips are easy to get and sell for a pretty penny, it seemed the way to go. She decided to leave from Bastok Markets, since she also wanted to check out the new selection of staffs she had heard the weapon store got in. After going though the weapon store goods, she asked the gate guards to cast signet on her so she could contribute her part to the conquest. Then she headed west to the Fumaroles.

"Wow two stacks of beehive chips in one day! Not bad. Maybe I can afford to get some fish at the market to now," Asukas thought. She tucked away her bag and turned to head home when she noticed a mithran red mage in the fumaroles killing goblin after goblin after goblin. She was amazed at how quickly she was plowing through them at just an un-natural rate. Asukas waited for the dust to settle after the last powerful blast casted on the dying beastman, and proceeded to introduce herself to this bloodthirsty mithran sister. Although Asukas' initial reasons for getting to know this mithra were a bit selfish, it would later turn out this meeting would spawn a rise of bastok-loyal mithras to band together to bring honor back to the mithran name. "Reizero is my name," the blood-drenched red mage replied.

Asukas and Reizero found many things in common over the next days. Reizero even gave some direction to Asukas, being that she was so much better known about Bastok. After days of questing with and getting to know Reizero better, Reizero finally told Asukas about her terrible past, and how she longed to see the fall of all beastmen. Asukas remembered similar stories of the Yagudo that related closely to Reizero's past. Although Asukas and Reizero became very good friends, Asukas knew not to dig to deep into Reizero's past, for fear of what she might find out.

It wasn't long before Asukas heard of a place in Port Bastok that sold linkshells. This type of technology incorporated the use of a linkshell and pearl creation for cross-country communication. "Wow, that's cool!" Asukas told the storeowner. "I'll take one," Asukas continued. Asukas had spent everything she had, but knew in the long run; this would only benefit her friends and herself. When she entered her mog house, Asukas took the linkshell from its packaging, threw down the instructions hastily, and started to follow the logical sequence to activate. "Pick a name:" appeared in the shell. "Hmm... What is a good name? Asukas thought. "I know, Murasame." But that name was already taken, so Asukas sent a private message to Reizero and they started to think up good names. Reizero met up with Asukas and they continued on brainstorming their ideas for a name. "Darklegacy," Reizero threw out on the table as an option. "Let me give it a shot," says Asukas. "Uhh, I need a color too," Asukas, grumbled, being tired of many failed attempts. "How about green, like that lady's skirt that just passed by," Reizero said. And so became DarkLegacy.

...More to come...


	3. Blood on the Blade, tale of Reizero

**Darklegacy Series**

**Chapter 3 - Blood on the Blade (tale of Reizero)**   
**by: Asukas**

_This is a fan-fiction based upon the world of Final Fantasy XI, Vana'diel. I take no credit for the locations that my story is based upon or the lore that surrounds them. Also some of the names in the story are taken from real players that I have run across in game._

To Asukas, Reizero seemed to be holding back something. She was not quite sure what it might be, but was scared that this could tear down the friendship that they had established over the past couple of months. "Maybe I just need to stop analyzing everything," Asukas thought to herself. But no matter what she did, she could not shake this feeling. So she decided to bring it up the next time she saw her. 

Monday morning Asukas signed up for a quest with one of the local townspeople, and headed out into Dangruf Wadi to find the items that she required to complete this quest. While traveling there she crossed Reizero again in a place called "The Fumaroles," in South Gusteberg. Once again Reizero was slaughtering beastman after beastman, not even taking time to med her wounds some before the next battle. "Why is she so blood-thirsty?" Asukas pondered. "Reizero, are you ok?" Asukas asked. "Oh, hey Asukas, I didn't even see you standing there," Reizero replied. "You really should be more careful Reizero, I know you are much stronger than these goblins, but you need to take time to recover a bit between battles," Asukas continued. "Can you heal me a little then Asukas? I didn't notice how bad I really got," Reizero asked. "No problem. I am already working on it," Asukas replied. "So you want to go to Dangruf with me? I know there are some goblins there too (wink wink)," Asukas said as she laughed out loud. "Sure," Reizero responded.

As Asukas and Reizero entered Dangruf Wadi, Asukas finally had built up the courage to ask Reizero what her deal was with killing. "Ummm, hey Rei, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but I can't help but notice that you kinda enjoy killing way too much. I mean its cool and all; it just kinda freaks some people out. Did something happen to you that made you that way, or am I just a complete moron who thinks about stuff too much?" Asukas asked. "I really don't want to talk about it Asukas, so just drop it. I know how you go on and on about stuff, so just forget it okay," Reizero said harshly. "Okay, I'm sorry, I guess you will just tell me when you are ready," Asukas said backing off the topic quickly. "Look, over there, a lizard! Lets go cut its tail off, and see if it still wiggles," Reizero blurted out changing the topic. "Eww, you are sick you know that Rei, sick!" Asukas said jokingly.

The sun had started to set, and Asukas and Reizero has slowed their pace down quite a bit than before when they first entered Dangruf Wadi. They spent more time talking, and less time fighting. "Hey Asukas," Reizero asked. "Yeah?" Asukas replied. "Sorry about earlier, it just that some bad stuff happened to my family and me a long time ago, and I can't control my anger when I think about it," Reizero said. "I mean you did tell me your story about how you got to Bastok and all, and I guess it is a little selfish of me to not tell you some of my past as well," Reizero continued. 

For about the next hour, Reizero told Asukas about the ungodly horrors that had happened in her life. Some of the stuff made Asukas kinda sick to her stomach, but she held back the outward signs, to avoid stopping Rei from holding back any details that might help Asukas understand her better. "Most of my family was killed by beastmen right in front of my eyes. The beastmen left me alone to die in the dunes. After a few days of lying in the dunes, waiting to breathe my last breath, an elfish traveler from San d'Oria came across my body in the still of the night. He saw that I was close to death, and proceeded to ask me a question that would forever change my life. As he picked my body up and carried it all the way back to his home in San d'Oria, I gained and lost consciousness many times. When we got back to San d'Oria, he took me to his home in Bostaunieux Oubliette(a dungeon-like place). There he told me, ' my name was NovaImauge. And I have saved your life, but I am afraid that I have also cursed you to a life living in the shadows as I do. People are not ready for what we are, therefore I will do my best to raise you in this dark place.' Over the next 5 years, NovaImauge taught me everything he knew of dark magic. I grew very close to NovaImauge and I liked living with him, as he had become like a father to me. But I also longed to be a part of normal society as well. After several fights between us, I finally decided to leave Bostaunieux Oubliette, and head to a place where the vampire-rumors failed to reach. As I packed my things and left for Bastok, NovaImauge gave me one last gift before I left. Ever since then, I have been living here. And then I met you," Reizero finished her story. "So what gift did NovaImauge give you before you left?" Asukas asked, covering up the shock that she felt inside from hearing the truth. "Oh a scroll of Drain. It is very powerful magic, if you are skilled in the dark arts. But I have never used it in front of anyone…….yet," Reizero finished. Asukas understood that Reizero hate for the beastmen was justified by her history, but feared that this dark truth could be a hazard to her and others if not controlled somehow. "I hope it never comes to that," Asukas thought. "Hey Rei, I am sorry for being nosey. I had no idea it was that bad," Asukas said consolingly. "It's okay, just don't tell anyone else. I don't want people to get the wrong idea," Reizero said. "Maybe one day, people will accept people like me, and understand that this is not a curse, but a gift. Then again, maybe it is good that time hasn't come yet, because I still can't control it 100," Reizero revealed.

"I am safe," Asukas thought and started to wish she would of never learned the truth. 

...More to come...


	4. Wooly Predators, tale of Hexen

**Darklegacy Series**

**Chapter 4 - Wooly Predators (tale of Hexen)**   
**by: Asukas**

_This is a fan-fiction based upon the world of Final Fantasy XI, Vana'diel. I take no credit for the locations that my story is based upon or the lore that surrounds them. Also some of the names in the story are taken from real players that I have run across in game._

DarkLegacy had not become the linkshell that Asukas and Reizero envisioned. Membership is what it lacked, one of the main reasons being a lack of good candidates for membership. Asukas and Reizero had become extremely selective after both experiencing individually a bad linkshell from time to time. Asukas' dream was for DarkLegacy to become a great linkshell of experienced adventures like the well-known Mugen linkshell that she had spent so much time in upon arriving in Bastok. 

Weeks and weeks went by, and both Asukas and Reizero became very agitated. Until one day Reizero came to Asukas with a name of an adventurer that she had met while out killing Quads one day. "Hexen is her name, and her background is very similar to our own. She lost her family and found Bastok to be the closest thing to home she ever had. Oh, by the way, Asukas, she got thrown out of San d'Oria for beating up some elfish brutes," Reizero said laughingly. "That is all I need to hear. Where can I find her?" Asukas asked. "Most likely she will be in the Highlands killing sheep, if not, probably in Zeruhn mining. But wherever you find her don't tell her I sent you," Reizero said.

Asukas rented a chocobo from the stables in Bastok Mines and headed north to the Highlands. It wasn't long after she entered the Highlands, that she passed a mithra by the name of Hexen. Asukas wondered if this could be her, so she decided to dismount the chocobo and tail Hexen for awhile, making sure not to be noticed by her. Asukas watched Hexen engage sheep after sheep after sheep. Hexen slaughtered them, and not with a normal warrior's determination, but with a graceful vengeance that only someone with a deeper true hatred could posses. After watching her kill hundreds of sheep, Asukas realized that the pure gore of the situation hadn't even fazed her. She had spent hours watching this mithra tear these sheep to shreds, and the only thing Asukas could focus on was the great burden that seemed to weight on this mithran sister. It wasn't until a goblin sneak attacked Hexen that Asukas made her presence known. Only a few healing spells later the battle was over and the goblin lay slain. "Thank you for your help," said Hexen. "No problem, I was just passing by and saw a mithra in need. I only hope that your loyalties do not lie with San d'Oria," Asukas questioned. "I am from Bastok. Not originally, but I serve Bastok now," Hexen answered. Asukas and Hexen talked for the next few hours and seemed to find much common ground. Asukas knew that this mithra would make a good addition to DarkLegacy. After finally revealing that Reizero had sent Asukas to find Hexen, they both laughed. Asukas also kept secret her viewing of Hexen slaying the herds of sheep that day. She knew one day, Hexen would open up more and explain her motives. But that didn't matter today, all that mattered is DarkLegacy's enrollment grew by one. And this helped Asukas believe that one day her dreams would be realized.

...More to come...


End file.
